The Perfect Present
by vampire-angel128
Summary: Max is writing to Fang about the time when they met. On mothers day when max was searching for her mums present, but instead found him. Two for one sale huh? One-shot


**Hey guys! This is a one shot story and it's about Mothers Day!**

**Disclaimer: If my other fanfiction stories say I don't own Maximum Ride than obviously it's the same here!**

A Perfect Present

I was searching for a present for Mum for Mothers day when there you were.

Standing at a shop window holding your little sisters hand, looking at a pair of shoes intently.

At first I just walked straight by you, not even noticing you until you turned around.

Even then I ignored you.

I had seen you before, in the many various shops that I had blindly walked into.

It didn't feel like you were stalking you me. Really, I didn't even take note that we had seen each other in almost every shop, and that your little sister stared up at me with a knowing look on her face.

I hadn't the faintest idea what to get Mum so I just walked into whichever shop caught my eye and looked for the best item there was.

So far, I only thought getting her a handbag or new shoes.

I walked into a random book store, hoping that there would be something good and appropriate hidden amongst the shelves of imagination and reality.

The teenage guy with strawberry blonde hair who was standing at the counter turned towards me and I stood back, shock written all over my face.

His eyes were milky white and were almost clear.

_Blind_, the thought echoed in my head and I immediately felt pity towards him.

To lose his sight has to be one of the worst things that could happen to him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he offered me assistance and I shook my head.

I remembered that he couldn't see me and I voiced it instead.

"No thanks."

He nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

I didn't see his name tag but he looked familiar.

I walked around and around in circles and then I stopped and looked which sections I was in.

I stood at the section where there were books about pregnancy and how to cope with being pregnant. I was looking lost and felt lost to.

"Hello there. Fancy seeing you here again too." your voice penetrated my thoughts and I looked behind me.

And there you were. Standing behind me with a smirk on your face and your little sister clutching you hand.

"Oh. Hello," I said absently and was about to move when you said something else.

"I'm Fang." you held out your hand for me to shake.

"Fang?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not really. My real name is Nick but yeah, all my mates call me Fang. Just Fang! Not Fangy or Fangy-pie!" you explained smiling slightly.

I took your hand and shook it gently. Your handshake was firm and warm.

"I'm Max." I introduced myself.

You raised an eyebrow (copycat) and I knew what you were thinking.

"I know it sounds like a boy's name. It's short for Maximum." I explained.

"Oh right. To the Max! Maximum Energy!" you said quoting lines off commercials.

"Uh, yeah." I eyed you strangely.

"So we both have strange nicknames!" you took note.

"I guess so." I smiled

The girl let go of your hand and suddenly hugged me.

"I'm Angel," she whispered shyly.

"Hello Angel. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I smiled at her and she blushed.

She tugged the sleeve of my arm and I bent down where she whispered softly in my ear.

"Fang likes you. And you like him right?"

"Umm..." I was lost for words.

I glanced up at you where you were standing looking at me curiously. Obviously wondering what Angel was saying.

"It's alright. I won't tell." she said loudly and stepped back and took your hand once again.

You looked down to her and back to me, eyebrow arched in question.

I shook my head slightly and shrugged. I was _slightly _embarrassed.

I was about to say goodbye and go on my way when you said something to me.

"Looking for a present for your Mum?" you asked following me when I moved away.

"Um yeah." I replied, sticking my head out from the maze of shelves and walked up randomly to another one.

"What type of book are you looking for?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm not really looking for any one type of book. I'm just trying to figure out _any_ present that is a good idea." I explained.

"Oh. Well why don't you ask Iggy for some help. He works here and he knows what a good present or book would be." you said helpfully.

"Iggy?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Iggy Smith. He's the check out person."

"Oh. The blind guy." I remembered, and looked towards the front of the shop where 'Iggy' was standing, selling a book to a customer.

"Uh huh. But don't mention he's blind. It's kind of rude." you say grinning.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked up to Iggy.

"Hi." he sensed my presence and 'looks' at me.

"Hi. Can you help me find a book that I could get for my mum from Mothers day?" I ask.

"Sure. What interests your mother?" he started.

"Umm...do you mean her hobbies?"

"Yeah. Her interests."

"Well, let's see. She likes, sewing. But she already knows everything about it." I was really struggling.

"Hmmm..." Iggy pondered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw you walk up to us.

"Figured out anything yet?" you ask.

"Nope. Still trying," I replied and you grinned.

"The idea will come to you soon."

"I hope so." I rolled my eyes and saw that Angel was looking at you with a confused expression on her face.

"Fang?" she asked.

"Yeah?" you look down at her and smile lovingly.

I felt a sudden impulse to get you to smile lovingly at myself.

I know. Weird right?

Angel beckoned you to crouch down with her finger.

You put your ear to her mouth and she cupped her hand so that it blocked the sound.

Whatever she said, or asked made you blush bright red and stand up straight quickly.

"Don't worry!" you said quickly and she frowned.

Iggy stood emotionless as a statue, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Umm..." I said nervously.

"It's alright. She just wanted to ask what something meant." you tried to explain without explaining anything at all.

"Ok then."

"What else does your mum like?" Iggy asked without even noticing any tension that had risen between Angel and you.

"Um, cooking I guess," I replied and saw your face brighten immediately.

"Cooking? I know a great book on baking great cakes and choc chip cookies!" you said.

"Really? Can you show me?" I asked and you nodded and motioned to follow you.

But before you moved you turned to Angel and said, "Stay here with Iggy. He can show a book that you were asking for yesterday."

Angel nodded happily and let go to follow Iggy, who had turned to get the book.

"C'mon." you said and led me through the maze of books again.

I have no idea how such small things such as books can make a big mess of my brain. Or what's left of it.

"Here." you stopped and picked up a pink and green cook book with a picture of a fat lady and curly hair.

I took from you and looked at it.

'_What's a winner when it comes to feeding you kids! By Jolie Harrison' _I read out the front cover.

"It's a good book." you stated and I turned it around to read the back cover.

'_Ever had a World War III with your kids at the dinner table? Ever gotten sick and tired of finding vegetables all around the table because of your kids and your husband since they don't like eating vegetables? What about when you serve them dessert or just a plain snack and they throw it in your face? Well heres a sneaky solution to make your family love you even more than they do now! All you have to do is flip the pages and start baking! Bon appétit!'_

"Hmmm," I said thinking.

Mum did like cooking and she never really is the best person for deciding to cook something great.

"What?" you asked studying me.

"Nothing. This might actually be the best thing that I've found for mum!"

"_I_ found don't-cha mean?" you corrected and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever."

"So are you going to get it?" Iggy came up and asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" I checked the price on the book.

'_RRP $25.00'_

"Great price," I mused and followed Iggy and you with Angel to the counter again.

I handed the book to Iggy and stood next to me.

"That will be-"

"I know how much that will be. I just read it!" I cut Iggy off and dug around my bag for some money.

I gave him a fifty dollar note and he gave me a death stare in return. Well, gave3 my left shoulder a death stare anyway.

I waited patiently for him to take the cash but he just stood there with his eyes scrunched up.

"Are you gonna take the money or are you going to 'stare' at me with your eyes scrunched up weirdly?" I asked.

He immediately stopped it nd grabbed the money out of my hand.

"Sorry. I was just trying to check something out." he mumbled and you snorted.

"Don't you mean 'checking _someone_ out'?"

"What? No! I don't check girls out! Well not people like...uh...what's your name again?" Iggy faltered, trying to remember my name.

"Uh, I don't remember giving you my name in the first place." I said and watched as he blushed.

"s-s-sorry," he stammered.

"It's alright. My name is Max," I introduced and he nodded and gave me my change with the book.

"Heres your change. $25 dollars and heres your receipt. Have a nice day . . . Max." Iggy smirked and waved me off because there was a line behind me.

I just rolled my eyes at him. I was used to people being iffy about my name. I'm sure he feels the same with his.

I turned to you once I got out of the way.

"Thanks for your help." I thanked.

"No worries." you said nd smiled handsomely.

Once again I got lost in your deep black eyes.

"Uh. So yeah. Bye," I shook my head and was about to hurry out but you stopped me.

"Max." you said my name like it was special.

"Yeah?"

"I-uh. I'm kinda scared to ask you this but don't take this the wrong way or anything." you hesitated and looked nervous. Which looked cute on you.

"Ok then." I said slowly. I had no idea what you were about to ask.

You took in a deep breath and it all rushed out in a pile mess.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you don't will you go out with me? I know I'm complete stranger but yeah, it feels like I've known you all my life."

I stood speechless. "Uh? Care to say that again?"

You looked sheepishly and said, "Sorry. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I gaped at you. "Seriously? You want know if I have a _boyfriend_?"

You threw your hands up in surrender. "Sorry! It was just a question."

I calmed down. "Actually, to answer that, I don't have a boyfriend."

You picked up something about my tone of voice because you said, "What happened to him?"

"Him? What makes you think that I have ever had one?"

"Because normally girls don't get sad when they say something like that."

"Oh. Don't worry about it."

I turned to walk away, haunted by all the memories of my ex.

"Hey wait up!" you scurried to follow me and I stopped again, this time in anger that I didn't know I was feeling.

"Can you bloody stop following me? I barely even know you and you expect me to stand around sharing relationship troubles?"

You stood there calmly. "I just want to know what's wrong. You seem different Max. You're only fourteen years old yet you seem to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders."

". . . .How do you I'm fourteen? I don't think that I told you that before?" I asked, confused once again. You thought I was different? I bear the weight of the world on my shoulders? What kind of poetic shit is that?

"Max. I know a lot of stuff about you. It's hard to explain but it's kind of like I get inside information." you sighed and stuffed your hands in your pockets.

"Inside information? Seriously? Ok. Well. . ." I didn't know what to say. You said a lot of strange stuff and my little brain was having some trouble processing it.

"Listen, how about we leave it at that? And go our separate ways?" you suggested, as if you were getting tired of me already. I don't blame you; I was getting tired of me too.

"No! I'll say when we leave it!" I got the urged to kiss goodbye but held myself in check so you wouldn't get freaked.

I never wanted to kiss someone after Dylan. After what happened between him nd me. The pain was still raw, but then I realised, I had to get over it. I _had_ to move on in my life and be happy.

That little piece of motivation pushed me on to do something that's I held myself back before . . . Kissing you.

I leaped forward, just as you were about to turn around and kissed you fiercely smack bang on the lips. If you were surprised, you didn't show it. Instead you kissed me back with the3 same kind of passion.

When both of us parted, panting hard, you just grabbed me again and held me close.

"Max, max, max," you whispered my name over and over again in my ear and I looked over your shoulder and saw Angel grinning from a short distance away. I narrowed my eyes, it can't be! It just can't be! It was impossible.

But then again, impossible had possible in it.

**Well? How did you like it? Great? Not so good? Tell me! R&R! Oh and I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly but I didn't want it to go on foreeeeeeever so I had to do something. **

**Oh and the book that is in the story isn't real. The cooking book I mean:) **


End file.
